Bloody Slave
by punchjongin
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Sudah 2 minggu Chanyeol selalu meminta berhubungan intim dengan Baekhyun karena ia menjadikan Baekhyun itu slave. Baekhyun yang mengakhiri hidupnya di kamar mandi hotel setelah melakukan seks dengan Chanyeol. Sex Content. NC. ChanBaek. Yaoi


**Bloody Slave**

**By Bbusan**

**Byun Baekhyun — Park Chanyeol**

**RATE : M**

**WARNING!**

**SEX CONTENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun duduk di depan meja dan mengetik tugas kuliahnya sampai suasana sekelilingnya mulai gelap. Pengetikan dan memikirkan kalimat dituangkan dalam karya ilmiah itu memakan waktu lebih lama dari perkiraannya. Dia berhenti mengetik sebentar untuk menoleh ke arah meja pengembalian atau peminjaman buku. Seorang wanita paruh baya tengah sibuk menata buku yang sebelumnya berada di atas meja bertumpuk-tumpuk.

Pada pukul 19.45, Baekhyun menghentikan tangannya yang bergerak lancar di atas komputer. Lalu menutup buku yang sudah ia tandai di beberapa halamannya. Setelah menyimpan data yang diketiknya pada flashdisk miliknya, ia mematikan komputer sekolah. Ia tidak pernah melewatkan fasilitas sekolahnya yang menurutnya lebih dari cukup itu, karena ia memang tidak mempunyai laptop atau komputer sendiri. Baekhyun memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tas dan membawa sebuah buku tebal untuk ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih berada di sekolah pada jam ini. Mereka tertahan dengan pelajaran tambahan wajib menjelang ujian, membaca buku di perpustakaan atau kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

Setelah menghampiri meja peminjaman buku dan wanita paruh baya penjaga perpustakaan itu mencatatnya, ia melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan. Koridor Hannyoung High School tampak sepi. Hanya terdengar sayup-sayup suara kegiatan belajar mengajar dari beberapa ruang kelas 3. Baekhyun menggenggam kedua lengan tas punggungnya lebih erat dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya dengan langkah lebar. Baekhyun selalu menundukkan kepalanya ketika ia berjalan.

Namun, sebelum ia menapakkan kaki melewati gerbang sekolahnya, seseorang menghentikan dirinya dengan sebuah sneakers berwarna merah. Dengan sedikit perasaan takut, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya.

Matanya terbelalak lebar, mulutnya terbuka secara otomatis, dan keringat dingin muncul dari pori-pori kulitnya. Aliran darah seakan memompanya lebih cepat hingga sekujur tubuhnya menjadi dingin. Seorang namja berseragam sama dengan Baekhyun berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapannya. Seringaian kecil tampak pada bibirnya dengan jelas di mata Baekhyun walaupun keadaan sekitar tidak di terangi dengan lampu yang sempurna.

"Kau membuang waktuku hanya untuk menunggumu, slave," bahkan kata-kata namja berambut chestnut brown itu terdengar mengerikan di telinganya.

"P—p-park chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun terbata.

Baekhyun hanya menurut ketika tangan yang lebih besar itu menuntunnya menuju sebuah Lamborghini Gallardo berwana putih. Tubuh Baekhyun di hempaskan begitu saja ke dalam jok di samping kemudi, setelahnya namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu mengambil alih kemudi.

Mobil itu meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah yang luar dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Setelah pintu gerbang terbuka secara otomatis, mobil itu melaju membelah jalanan dengan kecepatan 240 km/h menuju ke kawasan Gangnam-gu.

Bangunan Hotel Riviera yang berdiri megah di antara bangunan pencakar langit lainnya. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya ketika mereka berada di lobby. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan keluar. Baekhyun masih terdiam di tempat duduknya. Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada sabuk pengamannya dengan erat. Kedua alisnya bertaut.

Chanyeol hanya berdecak kesal melihat Baekhyun yang tak kunjung keluar. Dengan kasar, ia membuka pintu mobil dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman Baekhyun. Aroma tubuh maskulin Chanyeol tercium di hidungnya.

"Bersiaplah menerima konsekuensi jika kau tak menuruti perkataanku, slave," bisikan Chanyeol seolah menjadi sihir bagi Baekhyun. Setelah Chanyeol berjalan dan memberikan pada petugas valet parking, Baekhyun berjalan dengan penuh keraguan di belakang Chanyeol.

.

.

Pemandangan Seoul bisa dilihat dari lantai 32 pada salah satu hotel mewah dikawasan ini. Dinding jendela kaca kamar 3212 terbuka lebar dengan gorden diikat di satu sisinya. Cahaya lampu jalanan dan gedung pencakar langit sempurna pada malam ini. Kamar yang memiliki sebuah tempat tidur utama dengan dua sofa di sampingnya menghadap pemandangan luar jendela, beberapa botol sampanye tertata rapih di lemari gantung pada dinding minibar, kamar mandi dengan fasilitas terbaik dan tentunya, ini adalah kamar yang perfect untuk kegiatan intim mereka berdua malam ini.

Chanyeol menduduki sebuah sofa dan membuka sebuah box dari dalam tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah alat suntik steril dengan beberapa botol kaca kecil satu cairan. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya ketika Chanyeol mulai mengisi alat suntik dengan cairan pada botol kaca. Seringaian Chanyeol tercetak jelas pada bibirnya yang bisa dilihat Baekhyun dari pantulan dinding kaca dihadapannya.

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada ujung seragam. Setelah selesai mengisi suntikan itu, Chanyeol bergerak mendekati Baekhyun yang masih mematung di dekat televisi dengan pandangan berkaca.

"T—t—tolong jangan lakukan, Chanyeol," gumamnya penuh ketakutan.

Seringaian Chanyeol semakin tampak. Tangannya meraih lengan Baekhyun dan mulai menyuntikkan cairan itu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya perih. Ia dapat merasakan jarum yang dingin menembus kulitnya.

Beberapa saat, cairan tersebut telah berpindah dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol membuang suntikan itu pada tempat sampah dan mengambil remote control untuk mengoperasikan sound system dari meja kaca di sampingnya dan memencet tombol. Dengan suara rendah, sebuah instrumental klasik mengalun memenuhi setiap ruang pada kamar itu.

Ketika Baekhyun menunduk, Chanyeol melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang berada di tubuhnya. Ia berbaring di atas kasur dengan meletakkan tangan kanan di belakang kepala. Tattoo phoenix bersilang di lengan kanan atasnya. Tinta hitam gelap pada kulit yang putih menjadikan tattoo yang mengagumkan. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul ketika Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempat semula.

Chanyeol hanya mengamati tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah merasakan reaksi dari obat yang disuntikannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Tubuhmu akan sangat sakit jika kau masih keras kepala," kata Chanyeol dengan penuh kesombongan.

"T-t-t-tidak akaa—n!" balas Baekhyun dengan suara gemetar, berusaha terdengar biasa saja. Ia mulai panik ketika tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang cukup banyak. Rambut hitam tebalnya, menempel pada dahi karena keringat yang mulai membanjiri tubuhnya.

Ia bahkan telah membanting tas punggungnya dan meringkuk di lantai. Suara tawa Chanyeol terdengar diantara alunan music klasik yang begitu indah. Kedua pahanya bergetar hebat dan ia mencoba meredakan reaksi tubuhnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Arghh! Damn!" Baekhyun mencicit dan itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku tak akan memuaskanmu sebelum kau naik ke tempat tidur, slave," tutur Chanyeol

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, otot-otot pahanya mengeras. Chanyeol membiarkan dia merasakan desakan gairahnya.

"Akan kulihat seberapa jauh kau mempertahankan harga dirimu," gumam Chanyeol.

Setengah jam Baekhyun bertahan dari reaksi obat perangsang yang disuntikkan Chanyeol dengan dosis tinggi pada tubuhnya. Chanyeol mulai bosan dan penasaran apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. Ia memutuskan merangkak diatas kasur dan melongok ke bawah.

Senyum kemenangan tercetak di bibirnya melihat Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam sedang meronta kesakitan. Kedua tangannya berusaha untuk memegangi selangkangannya yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh celananya. Ia telah mengeluarkan cum yang membasahi sekitar selangkangannya. Kemejanya telah penuh oleh peluhnya sedangkan celananya mengembung seakan mendorong keluar zip celananya. Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang untuk mengurangi responnya.

Berkali-kali ia merasakan setruman yang hebat melalui seluruh tubuhnya. Rahangnya kendur terbuka. Ia menginginkan sentuhan seseorang. Namun, pikirannya berkata lain. Ia tak akan meladeni keinginan Chanyeol hari ini. Sudah cukup selama 2 minggu ketika di sekolah ia 'diperkosa' oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berkata, "Kau cukup bertahan dengan harga dirimu itu, Byun,"

Tidak cukup hanya memandang Byun, Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun gemetar.

Sentuhan Chanyeol memberikan rangsangan tersendiri pada Baekhyun bahkan lebih terangsang daripada sebelumnya. Mata Chanyeol berkilat hitam dalam cahaya menampakkan ketegangan sedangkan Baekhyun masih menahan nafsunya untuk meminta sentuhan seseorang saat ini.

"Kau sedang menggodaku, Byun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Matanya masih belum terbuka ketika Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan kasar.

Baekhyun merasakan sensasi indah ketakutan yang menggelitik melalui tulang-tulangnya ketika Chanyeol dengan kasar merobek baju seragam satu-satunya. Tangannya yang besar merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun yang tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

Wajah Chanyeol mendekati wajah Baekhyun yang tengah menggumam tak jelas. Ia menyela helaian rambut Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dengan sesekali meremas tengkorak Baekhyun.

'God, he's beautiful!' pekik Chanyeol dalam hati.

Mereka berciuman seperti orang gila. Seperti hidup mereka bergantung satu sama lain. Chanyeol menyelipkan lidah dalam mulut Baekhyun, kasar dan menuntut. Jari-jari Baekhyun mencengkeram rambut Chanyeol untuk menarik wajah Chanyeol lebih dekat. Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu dan Chanyeol mencium pusar Baekhyun dengan lembut. Tangannya yang besar meluncur membelai bawah pinggul. Baekhyun kembali melengkungkan badannya keatas ketika Chanyeol meremas penisnya dengan lembut.

"Arghh!"

Chanyeol menyeimbangkan badannya saat ia mengangkat salah satu kaki Baekhyun untuk dia kunci di pinggulnya. Ia menunduk dan menciumi tubuh Baekhyun dengan seduktif. Itu cara terampil Chanyeol saat bercinta dengan Baekhyun. Dengan sangat perlahan dan basah, ia menjilat puting Baekhyun yang berwarna merah muda.

"You'll hurt your pride," Chanyeol tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Chanyeol membimbing penisnya ke mulut Baekhyun yang sedang berada dibawahnya. Baekhyun mengunci penis Chanyeol seperti binatang buas. Ia mendorong lebih jauh sebisa dirinya. Baekhyun merasakan debaran ringan bagian belakang tenggorokannya. Suara erangan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol lebih gila.

Ia terus mendorong penisnya masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Mulut Baekhyun memijat hangat penis Chanyeol. Mulut penisnya dapat merasakan tenggorokan Baekhyun. Namja bermarga Park itu hanya mendesah tak jelas di atasnya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyol menghentikan gerakannya dan mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengeluarkan napas di udara dan mengambilnya lagi. Sensasi tajam naik melalui pantat Baekhyun yang merasakan remasan penuh gairah melalui tangan Chanyeol. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol meraba paha dalam Baekhyun. Ia menembak prostat Baekhyun. Itu membuat Baekhyun seakan terjungkir dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Jari-jariku mencengkeram rambutnya, menariknya lebih dekat. Pembuluh darah Baekhyun berdenyut.

Chanyeol menunduk, tangan kanannya meraih ujung penisnya. Jari-jari Chanyeol memasuki lubang anus Baekhyun dengan kasar. Gerakan yang cepat dan kasar membuat Baekhyun menggerang di bawahnya. Chanyeol memasukkan ke dalam lubang Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"ARGHH!" teriakan kesakitan Baekhyun terdengar indah ditelinganya.

"Enghhh… Aghhh… Eunggg…" erangan-erangan kecil Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol seakan menjadi melodi selain musik klasik yang mengalun.

Tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Hardly!" pekik Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol menemukan sweet spotnya.

Seringaian Chanyeol tercetak ketika ia rasa ia telah menemukan apa yang diinginkannya. Ia terus menaik-turunkan pinggulnya lebih cepat. Sedangkan mulutnya kembali meminta untuk diisi oleh mulut Baekhyun.

"Aghh… Aghhh…"

Pinggul Baekhyun menggelinjang dan melengkung ke atas. Penisnya yang mungil tegak dan mengeluarkan cairan yang memenuhi dada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang masih belum menemukan kepuasannya, kembali menumbuk sweet spotnya dengan lebih cepat.

Tempat tidur mereka bergoyang kencang. Pendingin ruangan pun seakan tak membuat mereka lebih dingin. Keringat keduanya menyatu.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya ketika ia penisnya berkedut kencang. Cairannya keluar memenuhi lubang hangat milik Baekhyun. Seakan tak dapat menampung, cairan putih kentalnya keluar dari sela-sela alat kelamin mereka.

"Kau lebih cepat mengeluarkan cairanmu dari seks sebelumnya, slave," bisik Chanyeol seduktif pada telinganya. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua jarinya dengan ujung penuh dengan cairan kental berbau itu. Ia mengusapkan cairan mereka pada mulut Baekhyun. Lalu, dengan cepat, Chanyeol mengapit dagu Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan menciumi lidah milik Baekhyun.

"Mmm, you taste much saltier than usual," entah pujian atau ejekan yang terlontar dari bibir tebal Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol terbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidur, wajahnya menghadap langit-langit. Baekhyun mengkangkang di atas tubuhnya.

Dibagian yang semestinya ditumbuhi bulu kemaluan, hanya ada kulit putih mulut, tanpa ditutupi apapun. Lantaran Baekhyun mengangkang, alat kelaminnya kelihatan. Seperti wajah dan telinganya, alat kelaminnya juga tampak seolah-olah baru dibuat.

Rasanya mustahil penis Chanyeol yang berukuran dewasa bisa memasuki lubang sekecil itu. kesakitannya pasti luar biasa. Namun, tiba-tiba seluruh penisnya sudah memasuki Baekhyun tanpa sisa. Tak ada perlawanan yang berarti. Kedua tangan Baekhyun bersandar pada dada Chanyeol sedangkan bibirnya ditempelkan pada bibir Park Chanyeol.

Bibirnya yang tadi setengah terbuka kini terbuka lebar, lidahnya yang lembut memasuki mulut Chanyeol. Lidah it uterus menerus mencari lidah Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar, lidah Chanyeol pun bereaksi. Lidah mereka seling belit dan saling melahap. Baekhyun meneteskan beberapa tetes air mata. Napasnya sedikit tidak teratur, dan irama naik-turun penis kecilnya sedikit berubah menjadi lebih cepat.

.

.

Chanyol kembali mendominasi. Ia membalik posisi tubuh mereka. Dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun yang tampak kelelahan, ia menciumi dengan air liurnya permukaan wajah Baekhyun. Ciumannya turun pada leher jenjang milik Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan, ia mengecup permukaan kulit itu. Ketika mulutnya telah mendapati puting Baekhyun, ia memelintir menggunakan giginya dan menjulatnya seduktif. Setelah itu, ia menghisap puting itu dengan kencang, sehingga Baekhyun meremas rambutnya untuk meminta lebih.

Chanyeol terbaring menghadap langit-langit, lalu ia menarik tubuh terlentang Baekhyun di atas badannya. Ia memposisikan ujung penisnya pada lubang Baekhyun yang telah basah dan beraroma tak sedap. Tanpa pesiapan, ia memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun dan menghentakkan dengan cepat.

"Bergeraklah, slave," titah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang masih menginginkan sentuhan, Bergerak dengan pelan diatas tubuh Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya di samping tubuh Chanyeol.

Ketika Chanyeol meremas penis Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan memijatnya dengan perlahan dan dalam, Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya untuk merasakan kenikmatan pada kejantanannya.

"Cepatlah bergerak, bitch!" suruh Chanyeol dengan nada marah.

Dengan mengumpulkan tenaga yang besar, ia menggerakkan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Beberapa kali Chanyeol menumbuk prostatnya. Itu membuat tangan Chanyeol dilumuri oleh cairan kental milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang merasakan penisnya berkedut karena diapit oleh lubang milik Baekhyun, menggeram keras. Otot lehernya terlihat dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Oh! God!" teriaknya ketika kejantanannya mengeluarkan cairan cum.

.

.

Baekhyun masih hidup dalam keadaan malu, marah dan pesimis pagi harinya. Ia terbangun dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau. Rambutnya yang berantakan tak tertata, kissmark yang tercetak jelas di beberapa sisi tubuhnya, penisnya yang masih berkedut sekarang, dan yang paling mengerikan adalah lubangnya yang mati rasa.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Selimut tersibak dengan menampakkan dirinya yang telanjang penuh. Cairan sperma yang mengering memenuhi selimut dan bantal tempat tidur. Tak ada tanda seseorang beraktifitas dalam jangka waktu pendek. Ia hafal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang selalu meninggalkan dirinya setelah mereka melakukan seks. Ia hanya mendapati televisi yang menyala. Pemutar musik telah dimatikan. Ketika ia mengingat kejadian semalam, ia hanya dapat mendesah kesal.

Park Chanyeol.

Namja yang membuatnya tak berkutik. Kekuasaannya yang sangat besar menguasai sekolah dan juga bisnis keluarganya. Baekhyun hanya anak seorang pedagang buah yang mendirikan kios di salah satu kawasan ramai di tengah kota. Dan, ia masih tak menyangka ketika ia menolak melakukan seks dengan Chanyeol beberapa minggu lalu, kios buah milik kedua orang tuanya disita dengan menggunakan bukti-bukti kuat penyitaan tanah.

Ketika ia datang pada Chanyeol, ia tak bisa mengelak ketika Chanyeol meminta berhubungan intim dengannya untuk mempertahankan posisinya sebagai siswa beasiswa dan juga anak pedagang buah. Ia tak ingin membuat hidup kedua orang tuanya menjadi susah karena kekuasaan turun temurun keluarga Chanyeol. Dan ia harus menahan amarahnya ketika harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang 'membutuhkan' dirinya sewaktu-waktu. Chanyeol memiliki satu ruangan khusus di sekolah yang salah satu kegunaannya untuk kegiatan intim mereka.

Kemarahan Baekhyun itu sebagian besar dengan dirinya sendiri karena pengecut. Seperti bersembunyi dalam rumah dengan pintu terkunci.

Dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri meja kecil yang berada di dekat tempat tidur. Matanya mendapat sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Dengan senyuman kosong, ia mengambil pisau buah yang masih terbungkus dengan tissue. Ia melepaskan tissue itu.

Baekhyun membawa pisau buah itu menuju kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan shower di atasnya dan mengisi bathup dengan air hangat.

Tubuhnya tenggelam separuh hidung dalam air. Kemudian, ia mengangkan tangan kirinya ke udara bersamaan dengan pisau yang diangkat dengan tangan kirinya. Perasaan tak berdaya yang mendalam menguasai Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan, ia menggesekkan pisau pada lengan atasnya tepat pada kedua nadi Baekhyun. Ia merasakan perih ketika ia menenggelamkan tangan kirinya ke dalam genangan air. Pisau buah yang ia gunakan untuk merobek kulitnya itu dilemparkan menjauh dari bathup.

.

.

Waktu check out telah tiba. Seorang pelayan perempuan masuk ke dalam kamar 3212 dengan beberapa peralatan yang ia taruh di meja dorong setelah ia mengetuk tak ada jawaban dari penghuni kamar. Sebelumnya, pihak hotel telah menghubungi telepon kamar tersebut namun tak ada yang menjawabnya ketika mereka tidak mendapatkan kunci ruangan hotel tersebut hampir sebelum waktu check out tiba.

Pelayan wanita itu memasuki kamar yang berantakan dengan televisi dan pendingin ruangan yang menyala. Pakaian yang tercecer hingga sampanye yang terbuka dua botol. Matanya tak mendapati seseorang berada di dalam kamar tersebut. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara shower menerpa pendengarannya. Pelayan itu memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Sudah 1 jam pintu kamar mandi tidak terbuka dan masih dengan shower menyala, pelayan perempuan itu mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan bertanya jika ada seseorang disana atau tidak. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan penghuni kamar tersebut, dengan cepat ia membuka kenop pintu dan memutarnya.

Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka sempurna.

"AAARGGGGHHHH!" teriaknya.

Ia terjatuh kebelakang ketika ia kehilangan keseimbangan ketika hendak mundur. Ia merangkak menuju luar pintu kamar tersebut dan meminta bantuan.

Tak berselang beberapa lama, pelayan wanita tersebut datang ke kamar yang berantakan dengan beberapa orang pelayan lelaki dan juga manager operasional hotel tersebut. Mereka ternganga ketika mendapati seorang namja terbaring pucat dengan rambut yang basah dan juga yang lebih mengerikan adalah darah yang menggenang di bathup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**A/N:**

**Ini fanfiction lama saya, yang baru saya publish dengan rate M.**

**Saya baru publish karena beberapa reader tidak menyukai yaoi/boys love terlebih ada sex content.**

**Sebenarnya saya ada beberapa NC fanfiction, tapi, belum berani jika publish.**

**Maaf kalau kurang hot.**

**Tinggalkan REVIEW ya jangan lupa :)**

**Terimakasih!**

**XOXO**


End file.
